Sherman Pan
Princess Rapunzel's movie-spoof and Dreamworks Style of Walt Disney's 1953 animated feature "Peter Pan" It appeared on YouTube. November 12 2014 ''Cast: '' *''Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) as Peter Pan'' *''Rapunzel (Tangled) as Wendy'' *''Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as John'' *''Bambi as Michael'' *''Eva (Penguins of Madagascar) as Tinkerbell'' *''Lord Ralphscoe as Captain Hook'' *''King Tut (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) as Mr. Smee'' *''Frankie (Shark Tale) as Tic-Toc the Crocodile'' *''The Lost Boys played by:'' **''Oh (Home)'' **''Skipper Kowalski Rico and Private (Madagascar)'' **''Mantis (Kung Fu Panda)'' **''Mort (Madagascar)'' **''Wallace (Wallace and Gromit)'' *''Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) as Tiger Lily'' *''Sykes (Shark Tale) as The Indian Chief'' *''Fluffles (Wallace and Gromit) as Nana'' *''Chel (The Road To El Dorado) as Mary Darling'' *''Tulio (The Road To El Dorado) as George Darling'' ''Scenes *Sherman Pan part 1 - Opening Titles/"The Second Star to the Right"'' *''Sherman Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family'' *''Sherman Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow'' *''Sherman Pan part 4 - Sherman Chases His Shadow/Rapunzel and Sherman Meet'' *''Sherman Pan part 5 - Mowgli and Bambi Meet Sherman/Eva in a Sulky Mood'' *''Sherman Pan part 6 - Sherman Teaches the Children to Fly/("You Can Fly")'' *''Sherman Pan part 7 - Meet Lord Ralphscoe and the Dreamworks Villains/King Tut vs Frankie'' *''Sherman Pan part 8 - Lord Ralphscoe Attacks Sherman and the Darling Children'' *''Sherman Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Eva Tries to Kill Rapunzel'' *''Sherman Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Dreamworks Villains'' *''Sherman Pan part 11 - Sherman and Rapunzel Meet The Mermaids/Lord Ralphscoe Kidnaps Penny Peterson'' *''Sherman Pan part 12 - Sherman Tricks Lord Ralphscoe/Saving Penny Peterson'' *''Sherman Pan part 13 -Lord Ralphscoe's Next Plan'' *''Sherman Pan part 14 - ("What Makes The Red Man Red")/owlnapped'' *''Sherman Pan part 15 - Eva Helps Commander Rouke'' *''Sherman Pan part 16 - Big Chief Sherman/I Had A Mother Once'' *''Sherman Pan part 17 - ("Your Mother and Mine")/Captured by Lord Ralphscoe'' *''Sherman Pan part 18 - ("The Elegant Lord Ralphscoe")/A Bomb!'' *''Sherman Pan part 19 - Sherman Cares About Eva'' *''Sherman Pan part 20 - Sherman vs. Lord Ralphsoce/Ralpscoe the Codfish'' *''Sherman Pan part 21 - Home Again'' *''Sherman Pan part 22 - Ending Credits'' ''Cast Gallery'' Sherman-1.png|Sherman as Peter Pan Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Wendy Mowgli in The Jungle Book.jpg|Mowgli as John Bambi.png|Bambi as Michael Ralphscoe.png|Lord Ralphscoe as Captain Hook Penny king tut.png|King Tut as Mr. Smee Eva penguins of madagascar movie.png|Eva as Tinkerbell Frankie (Shark Tale).jpg|Frankie as Tic- Toc the Crocodile Oh never give up.jpg|Oh Penguins madagascar 2014.png|Skipper Kowalski Private and Rico Mantis kung fu panda 3.png|Mantis Mort madagascar 3.png|Mort Default wallace-7b387527-c3b9-4f53-be35-38d4db80d045.jpg|and Wallace as the Lost Boys Penny Peterson Smile.png|Penny Peterson as Tiger Lily Sykes the Puffer Fish.jpg|Sykes as the Indian Chief Fluffles.jpg|Fluffles as Nana Tulio (Road to El Dorado).jpg|Tulio as George Darling Chel in The Road to El Dorado.jpg|Chel as Mary Darling Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Movie spoofs